


Kabar dari Lifestream

by Deep Blue (eleamaya)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud mengunjungi kuburan Zack di pinggir tebing. Dan Zack pun berbicara dengannya meski Cloud tak bisa mendengarnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku, Cloud. Hei, bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kabar dari Lifestream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absent Minded Telepathy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8846) by Fifi McFu. 
  * Inspired by [Everyday Challenges - chapter Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8847) by Irish Brigid. 



Apa kabar, Cloud?

Hari ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melihatmu melintas dengan motor kerenmu, kau terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu itu. Oh, sejak kapan aku masih bisa mengenal hari? Yahhh, hanya beginilah yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak punya kerjaan karena dia sudah mati.

Hei, aku tidak bermaksud menggentayangimu kok. Sistem di Lifestream membuat jiwaku menjelajahi seluruh planet dengan ingatanku yang masih tersisa sebelum aku benar-benar melebur di dalamnya dan bersatu dengan jiwa-jiwa lain dari entah belasan-puluhan-ratusan tahun silam yang membentuk kumpulan seperti aliran sungai. Terima kasihku kuberikan untuk pacarku yang hebat yang dengan kekuatan ajaibnya mampu membuatku terjaga begitu lama sehingga dapat menyapamu.

_(Awww, Aerith, jangan memukulku. Kita memang sepasang kekasih bukan?)_

_(Awww Awww, oke, kulanjutkan.)_

Dan, kurasa cukup asyik juga mengamati seperti apa jadinya Cloud Strife yang sekarang.

Aku bersyukur kalau kau akhirnya bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat. Ingat aku pernah berkata bahwa kita bisa bekerja apa saja di Midgar nanti; pekerjaan hebat bahkan pekerjaan membosankan sekalipun. Dan, kurasa kau sangat cocok dengan perkerjaan itu. Bukankah berpergian ke banyak tempat itu menyenangkan?

Asal kau tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan gadis tercintamu dan keluargamu itu saja. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermanjaan dengannya, menjadi anak kecil total. Sayang sekali kan kalau kau menyia-nyiakan gadis seksi sepertinya?

_(Awww, Aerith. Demi Gaia, aku tidak selingkuh dengan Tifa saat di Nibelheim karena sebelum dibunuh olehmu aku pasti sudah dibunuh Cloud terlebih dulu. Aku hanya ingat kalau Tifa itu cocok dengan kriteria penjaga bar 7th Heaven yang pernah aku bilang ke pemiliknya [1]. Kalau pun aku selingkuh, itu berarti dengan Cloud karena kami berbagi kamar selama seminggu di sana, pernah menelanjanginya, dan sembilan bulan selalu bersama dalam pelarian.)_

Fiuhhhh, akhirnya Aerith tertawa. Aku senang ia cemburu.

_(Awww, dia memukulku lagi, aku ditipunya.)_

Errr, kau tidak shock kan dengan pengakuan itu? Aku 100%  _straight_  kok.

Ya ya ya, tepat. Aku kan memang tidak waras. Orang waras mana yang justru bangga dengan itu hahahaha... Kuharap ketidakwarasanku tidak menular padamu. Jadi, akulah sahabat yang buruk, bukan kau. Mengerti, Cloud? Kau pasti tersiksa dan stress bersama denganku. Oh, kau bilang kau tak menyesal pernah mengenalku? Hei, itu kata-kata yang sangat manis dari seorang Cloud Strife.

Kenapa aku jadi ngelantur ke situ? Sampai di mana tadi?

 _(Terima kasih interupsinya, Aerith manisku. Kuulangi yang tadi._ )

Jadi begini, jangan sia-siakan perhatian Tifa. Ingatkah saat dulu ia menanyakan padaku soal SOLDIER berambut pirang? Ia begitu menantikanmu, merindukanmu; mengingatkanku bahwa ada seorang gadis yang juga tengah kutinggalkan. Soal kau yang menyembunyikan diri darinya. Soal kau yang melompat melindunginya di depan reaktor. Lalu saat ia dilukai Sephiroth, kau membopongnya, membelainya, dan amarahmu memuncak. Percayalah padaku bahwa kau tak pernah mengecewakannya. Kau pahlawannya bukan?

Karena itulah, kau tidak harus melakukan hal ini, Cloud.

_(Dan setiap kali aku melihatmu datang, rasanya tenggorokanku sedikit tercekat)_

Meninggalkannya. Membuatnya khawatir.

_(kau harus kembali jangan sampai separah kepergianku yang lima tahun meninggalkan Aerith)_

Merenung. Menyendiri. Ke tempat kami.

_(Ya, kamu kemari lagi dengan wajah itu)_

Yeah, aku senang kau kini akhirnya mengenangku dan membuatkan tanda di kuburanku serta mengunjungiku setiap waktu. Aerith sudah bercerita macam-macam bahwa kau mengalami krisis ingatan yang parah sepeninggalanku. Dan bagian terparah adalah kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku, menghapus bukti keberadaanku pada Aerith dan orangtuaku, sampai-sampai Aerith juga jadi naksir padamu. Kau orang yang tak berperasaan, Cloud Strife. Kau tidak salah kan mengartikan kalimatku bahwa aku hidup di dalam dirimu, bahwa kau akan hidup demi kita berdua, bahwa itu bukan berarti separuh dirimu menjadi pribadiku? Dan sekarang yang kau perlihatkan padaku selalu raut wajah yang cemberut tidak mengenakkan. Aku muak denganmu.

Bercanda, sobat.

Sungguh, aku tidak marah soal itu (sedikit sih). Tak ada yang salah dengan amnesia dan aku pahami rasa shock-mu serta efek buruk Mako itu buktinya kau sekarang sudah sembuh. Tapi kenapa sih yang kau sampaikan padaku bukan kenangan-kenangan kita yang menyenangkan saja? Pertemuan pertama kita di Madoheim misalnya tentang kita berdua yang sama-sama anak kampung (aku suka tawa lepasmu), atau saat kita pernah berpapasan di kantor pusat dan makan bersama di kantin (dan aku menjejalimu dengan banyak makanan sementara kau memaksaku memakan sayuran), atau saat aku senang sekali menggodamu di Nibelheim betapa kakunya kau dengan gadis yang kau sukai selama satu minggu ( _fuck_ , jangan pikirkan sampai ke soal insiden itu). Jadi tolong hilangkan semua perasaan bersalahmu itu, oke? Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu soal kematianku. Itu jalan yang kupilih sendiri.

Kau bukan pembunuh.

Akulah yang seorang pembunuh.

Aku pernah berkata padamu di Nibelheim bahwa SOLDIER itu seperti monster. Yang jelas, kau tak pantas berada di sana. Kau tahu? Benar aku terbunuh oleh tiga pasukan infantri Shin-Ra yang tersisa, tapi aku membunuh 14.997 lainnya [2]. Bagaimana kalau di antara mereka ada yang juga memiliki keluarga? Bagaimana kalau di antara mereka juga ada kekasih yang menunggunya pulang? Bagaimana kalau di antara mereka, dengan seragam dan helm itu, ada orang-orang seperti dirimu di dalamnya?

Jadi, ingatlah bahwa tanganmu belum kotor, Cloud.

Kau memiliki hati dan jiwa seorang SOLDIER meskipun bukan resmi sepertiku. Itulah yang harus kau pegang. Aku bahkan sudah membuang titel SOLDIER-ku sebagaimana Shin-Ra telah membuangku, ingin membungkamku, mengkhianati kita. Yang tersisa hanyalah kehormatan sebagai SOLDIER sejati bukan julukan SOLDIER sebagai antek mereka.

Sekali lagi, itu adalah jalan yang telah aku pilih. Biarlah aku yang tewas di tangan mereka dan tak akan kubiarkan kau yang menjadi korban kekejaman ini seujung jari pun. Meski sudah tentu aku inginnya kalau bisa kita semua selamat dan hidup hehehe…

_(Itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu percaya diri, Zack Fair, batinku pada diriku sendiri. Balasan yang cukup setimpal bukan?)_

Kalau pun aku marah sekarang, aku lebih ingin memarahimu karena aku sedang kena getahnya. Aku dihajar Angeal berkali-kali di dalam Lifestream karena pedang kesayangannya yang aku berikan padamu itu kau biarkan berkarat dan usang apalagi kau tinggalkan tertancap di bebatuan cadas. Ya ampun, itu mimpi buruk baginya, dia itu lebih sayang Buster Sword daripada aku. Dan kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab? Hei, di Lifestream ini aku ingin kedamaian. Kurang ajar kau, Cloud!

_(WADAWWW, kumohon jangan menghajarku lagi, Angeal.)_

Oya, selain Fenrir, Fusion Sword-mu itu sangat keren dan keenam pedang gabungannya sangat praktis. Aku ingin mencobanya. Aku iri sedikit sih.

_(Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan hal bodoh.)_

Ups, jangan pasang wajah murung begitu. Tenang saja, orang sehebat diriku tidak membutuhkan pedang sampai enam buah, aku cukup menggunakan parasol saja untuk menghabisi musuh, bahkan sekelas Genesis-copy hahahaha…

Ups, salah lagi. Aku tak bermaksud merendahkanmu, Cloud.

Kau itu hebat! Sangat hebat!

Satu hal yang selama ini kuyakinkan pada diriku bahwa tak ada yang kusesali dengan memberimu kesempatan hidup adalah untuk ini.

_"My dreams, my honor, they're yours now..."_

Yeah, kau telah membawa mimpiku dan berhasil melampauiku. Sebagai sahabat dan juga mentor, aku bangga padamu, Cloud.

Kau pahlawan dunia. Kau berhasil mengalahkan Sephiroth bahkan sampai dua kali. Sedangkan aku? Sephiroth pernah menjadi temanku, kupikir waktu itu aku tak bisa mengalahkannya karena hatiku lemah. Aku masih ingin mencoba mengembalikan dirinya yang berubah gila dan kau tahu itu sia-sia. Karena itu, aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya lagi kali ini. Kau benar soal tiga orang berambut perak itu. Aerith bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kebangkitan Sephiroth dari sini (bahkan kudengar mereka berdua tengah kucing-kucingan dan aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menghiburnya, menyedihkan) [3].

Sekarang yang masih membuatku mengganjal darimu adalah kesiapan hatimu karena itu adalah kunci mengalahkan Sephiroth kali ini.

Jadi, hei, kau memang salah karena aku belum tenang di sini akibat memikirkanmu terus-terusan. Tapi jangan salah sangka. Itu bukan karena aku menyalahkanmu atas kematianku. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya sampai mulutku berbusa. Kau bisa temukan sendiri jawabannya kan, Cloud?

Aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Cloud. Tak pernah.

Karena itulah sampai saat itu tiba, aku masih di sini. Menemanimu dalam kunjunganmu kemari. Aku benar-benar terhibur dengan obrolanmu, sayang di sini tidak ada ponsel atau email atau kertas surat atau apalah yang bisa membuat kita berdua dapat berkomunikasi dua arah (entah cara apa yang digunakan Aerith sehingga dia bisa mengontakmu dengan lebih bebas, aku bukan Cetra) [4]. Meskipun kau sekarang jelas tak bisa mendengarku, namun jika pada akhirnya aku benar-benar jengkel denganmu karena kamu tak lekas menemukan jawabannya, maka aku akan keluar menampakkan diri (kalau Aerith bersedia membantuku sih) [5].

Aerith juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan membuatku cemburu, oke?

Ah, kau sudah mau pergi. Kau mempercepat langkahmu karena hujan. Hujan lagi-lagi menjadi perpisahan kita. Kau ini benar-benar bagai awan mendung ya? Baiklah, akan kuberi kau cuaca cerah [6] dalam perjalanan pulang agar rambutmu tidak kusut, cowok itu harus menjaga rambut jabriknya sekeren mungkin (hei, kau tidak meniru model rambutku sampai-sampai kau juga sama-sama ogah mengenakan helm kan?)

_(Ah, aku masih ingin bercanda denganmu)_

Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, kawan. Aku tahu kau akan datang lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukai bunganya. Pastikan kau mencabutnya dengan benar dari gereja Aerith atau ia akan memarahimu dan aku yang jadi sasaran amukannya sebagai pelampiasan [7].

_(Awww, Aerith, kau benar-benar menikmati memukulku ya? Ah, jangan memasang muka merah begitu. Aku senang tahu. Awww...)_

Tak lama, aku pun melihat motormu pergi dari hadapan pusaraku sambil memasang senyum sedih.

Selamat berpisah dalam kunjungan kali ini, Cloud. Banyak-banyaklah memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Bergembiralah, minum-minumlah kau dengan Reno (ups, kau kan benci dia). Minum-minumlah dengan Cid, Tifa pasti punya stok banyak.

Dan tolong selamanya kau ingat hal ini, kami menyayangimu. Dan meski kami sudah tak ada, kau tak pernah sendirian...

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Note:
> 
> [1] CC: Zack memang pernah ditanyain oleh pemilik sebuah bar di sektor tujuh. Zack kemudian menamakannya 7th Heaven dan dia jugalah yg menyarankan kalau penjaga barnya haruslah gadis yang berdada besar nan seksi XD.
> 
> [2] CC: Jumlah sekompi pasukan yg dilawan Zack di dekat Midgar itu dikonfirmasi sebanyak 15.000 orang. GILAAAA! (SE lebay deh tapi itu wajar untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuat Zack, ga mungkin kan dia tewas cuma karena lawan tentara rendahan ga sepadan)
> 
> [3] AC: Dalam novella Case of Lifestream, Aerith memang memata-matai rencana jahat Sepiroth
> 
> [4] AC: Aerith dengan kekuatan cetra-nya memang bisa mengontak ponsel Cloud, bahkan dia bisa menelepon anak-anak.
> 
> [5] AC: Dalam versi Extended/Complete yg dirilis tahun 2009, Zack muncul di belakang Cloud saat menghadapi Sephiroth
> 
> [6] Trivia: Seperti Aerith dan Tifa yang sengaja didesain kontras, Zack dan Cloud juga begitu. Kata Nomura, nama Zack Fair berarti langit yang bersahabat, sdangkan Cloud Strife berarti penangkaran awan.
> 
> [7] AC: Saat Cloud menancapkan Buster Sword di tempat meninggalnya Zack, terlihat ada sisa mahkota bunga berwarna kuning yang bertebaran. Artinya mungkin memang Cloud kadang membawa bunga. Dan dari warnanya, mungkin itu dipetik dari gereja Aerith.


End file.
